My Family
by DarkestSight
Summary: JD's rough day at work is nothing compared to what happens when a policeman shows up at Sacred Heart and JD's life changes forever.
1. Chapter 1

**My Family**

**By DarkestSight**

**Chapter 1**

"Houston to Space Shuttle Eagle. Prepare for launch."

"Eagle confirming ready for launch."

"Acknowledged. Lift off in T-minus 10…"

"9…"

"8…"

"7…"

"6…"

"5…"

"4…"

"3…"

"2…"

"1…"

"Blast off!"

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeagle!" cried Dr. John Dorian spreading his arms wide as the gurney he lay upon hurtled down the hospital corridor. Unfortunately, the path of the gurney wasn't quite straight as planned and began veering towards a set of shelves along the wall. Gurney and doctor made a spectacular crash, packages of bandages raining down on both of them.

Dr. Chris Turk came running up to the wreckage. "Awesome landing, man."

Shaking off the packages covering him, JD grinned up at his best friend. "I want to go again!"

"Uh uh. It's my turn," said Turk kneeling down to help JD put the bandages away.

"Right," agreed JD righting the gurney. "Preparing for another flight for Super Chocolate Bear."

"What are you two up to now? This is a hospital not a playground. Look at this mess."

The two doctors looked up to see Nurse Carla Espinoza glaring down at them. Turk jumped up and threw his arm around his wife giving her a quick peck on the cheek. "Nothing to worry about, honey. JD's just helping me work off a little pre-surgery tension. That's all. Someone's gone and stolen all the basketballs and you know I've got a tough one coming up."

"Which I believe is starting in about five minutes," she replied.

"It's five to eight already? Crap. Later, J-Dawg," he cried as he raced down the hallway.

"Later, C-Bear. Don't forget our She-Ra marathon tonight."

Turk threw him a thumbs-up before disappearing round the corner.

"She-Ra?" enquired Carla with a raised eyebrow.

"Did I say She-Ra? I meant He-Man. Much more manly."

"Right. I suppose this means you're stealing my husband away from me for another night," she accused.

"You know I don't get see him as much now days. Whenever Sam's over I just end up spending all of my time looking after him, but since he's with Kim this week, I finally have some freedom."

"Even so, I bet you still miss your little baby lots when he's gone."

"Like anything." He looked down at the white packages still scattered across the floor. "I guess I'd better clean this up."

"Actually, I'll make you a deal. I'll clean this up if you go back upstairs and fend off Dr. Cox."

"Don't tell me he's on the warpath again."

"It's Mrs. Roberts. She's still not responding to treatment. You know she's one of his favourite patients. Now, he's stomping around with a dark cloud over his head and scaring all my nurses and interns."

"And you'd like me to deflect some of that cloud."

Nodding, Carla gave him a hopeful smile.

JD sighed again. "Fine, I'll go be Dr. Cox's punching bag."

"Thanks, JD," she replied giving him a peck on the cheek.

As Carla finished cleaning up the mess, JD took a deep breath and headed off to face the inevitable.

"There you are, Daisy May, finally. Where have you been?"

JD only had time to open his mouth before Dr. Perry Cox cut him off.

"Forget it. I don't want to know. Now, I know your measly little mind's been occupied trying to pick out the perfect nail polish colour to go with your new outfit, but I thought you might like to do something new and try spending your time being a doctor and actually treating your patients." Dr. Cox dumped a pile of charts into his hands. "I will be, of course, concentrating on helping Mrs. Roberts, so these are now your patients."

JD's shoulders slumped as he realized he'd be caring for twice as many patients as usual. "Couldn't you give some of these to the interns or residents?"

"No, because frankly I'd really prefer it if these patients stayed alive and as much as I dislike saying it, they do have a slightly higher chance of doing that with you than with the incompetent nitwits and nincompoops we are currently calling interns and residents. And please no whining. I get enough of that at home having two little kiddies, one with colic and the other currently in the tantrum throwing stage plus an ex-wife who's quite good at throwing her own high-pitched tantrums. I don't need whining at work too, especially from you."

The next few hours became a marathon for JD as he found himself going from patient to patient to patient with no breaks in-between. His checking of patients was only interrupted by a stream of pages from every nurse, resident and intern who apparently had all been told by Dr. Cox to go to JD for every problem. As soon as one problem was solved another magically appeared. Two patients coded, but luckily, neither of them died. The only breather JD got were the few seconds he spent lying on his back after the Janitor once more tripped him.

Turk caught up with JD as he was finishing filling out a chart at the Nurse's Station. "Hey, Vanilla Bear."

"Hey, Chocolate Bear. How'd the surgery go?"

"Fan-spanking-tastic!" he replied holding up his hand for a high-five to which JD immediately obliged. "You ready for lunch?"

"More than ready. I just need to finish…" He was interrupted by a sharp whistle.

"Hey, Miss Pretty Pretty Princess," cried Dr. Cox as he approached them. "I need you to intubate Ms. Chan and then check on Mr. Angilito. I think your interns are trying to kill him again."

"But…"

Cox pointed his finger at JD. "What did I say about whining?"

As soon as the older doctor left, JD hit his head against his chart. "Ever feel like you're still an intern?" he asked Turk.

"No, but then I don't have Dr. Cox on my case every day." He slapped a hand on JD's back. "Tough luck, dude. Just remember our TVathon tonight. Catch ya, later." As Turk headed for the cafeteria, he pumped his fist in the air and cried, "I have the power!"

"She-Ra. She-Ra," JD sang under his breath as he went back to work.

One nasty allergic reaction, two intubations, three more codes, and a dozen pages later, JD's stomach began making loud complaints about the continued lack of food. Checking the area carefully for any sign of Dr. Cox, JD began slowly creeping in the direction of the cafeteria. He'd made it halfway there when a long, skinny, white hand came out of nowhere and grabbed his arm yanking him back in the opposite direction.

"JD, I need your help," said Dr. Elliot Reid as she continued pulling him along.

"Alright, but would you mind letting go of my arm first?"

"Sorry. I'm having some difficulty diagnosing one of my patients." She let go of his arm and began shaking her hands in the air in frustration as she babbled on. "His symptoms just don't add up. I think there's something he's not telling me, but he won't talk to me because he's a teenage boy and I'm a slightly older woman who apparently he doesn't feel the least bit attracted to because I remind him of his mother. I don't look that old do I?"

"No, no. You look young," JD quickly sputtered out. "Like a little baby."

"Aww. Anyway, I thought since you were once a teenage boy and you're always good at getting people to open up, you might have a little talk with him."

"Sure, but would you mind if I did it later? I have so many patients today and Dr. Cox has been running me ragged. I haven't even had lunch yet. I'm just…"

"No whining," cried Cox as he strode past them without stopping.

"Couldn't you do it now?" pleaded Elliot. "I'm really worried about my patient and it'll only take a minute. Please, JD."

The young doctor gave in with a sigh. "Fine," he said.

Grinning, Elliot took his arm once more and dragged him the rest of the way to her patient's room. After she left the two of them alone, JD easily broke the ice with a couple of jokes that he, at least, found highly amusing. It seemed to work and the kid made his confession. So, though JD would never really understand why the teenager had decided to try both his father's Viagra and his mother's birth control pills, it did solve the mysterious symptoms and JD was able to deliver the needed information to Elliot. Unfortunately, by the time that was done, JD's pager had begun beeping again.

After answering several more pages, stopping his interns from killing another patient and stopping himself from killing his interns, JD decided to make another break for it. This time he was going to run. Unfortunately, he forgot that running in a hospital is not usually a very good idea, especially when the Janitor is out to get you. He found himself once more on his back staring up at the ceiling with a familiar face glowering down at him. Rubbing his hands across his face, JD let out a loud groan.

"You know I'd really appreciate it if you actually tried making this a little harder," said the Janitor. "This is simply getting too easy. I feel I need more challenge in my life."

"Couldn't you try annoying someone else?"

The Janitor looked thoughtful for a moment then shook his head. "Nah," he declared.

JD rolled to his feet just managing to avoid the wet mop aimed at his head.

"Better," declared the Janitor before walking away.

Leaning against the wall, JD spent a minute catching his breath. He should have kept running.

"Yo, Sheila."

JD jumped. "Did you just call me She-Ra?"

"Shei-La. Shei-LA," repeated Perry then he frowned. "Don't tell me you actually want me to call you She-Ra?"

JD tilted his head to the side picturing himself ridding the winged unicorn, Swiftwind, holding his sword high in the air.

Dr. Cox snapped his fingers in front of JD's face. "Not now, Newbie. Mrs. Winchester needs a femoral swan."

"Then you better do it yourself since I'm going for lunch."

Touching his nose and crossing his arms, Perry gave Dr. Dorian his patented glare. "Excuse me?"

JD resisted the urge to flinch. "I'm taking my lunch break. The only thing I've eaten today is half a bagel and I'd really like to have lunch before it becomes dinner."

"Boohoo. So you're missing lunch. Mr. Fernadez is only able to eat through a tube and you don't see him complaining."

"He's in a coma!"

"And you're whining about a missed meal! Are you really such a loser? When are you going to learn, Newbie, that your pathetic problems really aren't worth whining over. And frankly, everyone, especially me, is sick of hearing about... "

"Listen," JD replied hands on his hips. "I don't care. I've had to handle twice the number of patients today, triple the number of pages. I've been running around so much all day I'm getting triathlon flashbacks and now my stomach's growling so loudly I think it's going to start eating itself. I am taking a break!"

"Fine," Cox growled. "But if any of your patients die while you're out taking your little tea break it's on your head."

"Fine!" JD was about to storm off when someone tapped him on the shoulder. "What?" he yelled as he turned to see who it was and found himself faced with the questioning look of a policeman.

"Excuse me."

JD let out an exasperated sigh. "Sorry, officer. I was just heading for lunch. I'm sure there's someone else who could help you…"

"Are you Dr. John Dorian?" the policeman asked.

Frowning, JD nodded.

Dr. Cox came up beside him with a wicked grin. "Well, Well, Nancy. What trouble have you gotten yourself…" His voice trailed off as his eyes fell on the women standing behind the officer or rather what she was holding. "Crap," Perry whispered.

JD followed his gaze. "Sammy?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Who are you and what are you doing with my son?" demanded JD as he reached to take Sam from the woman's arms. His focus however changed when he noticed the bright blue cast covering Sam's left arm and the bruise across his temple. "My God. What happened? Was there an accident? Is he okay?" Gently cradling his son, he carefully checked the one year old over for other injuries.

"Your son is going to be fine. He has a fractured arm and a few bruises, but otherwise he's okay," replied the woman.

The young doctor gazed worriedly at his son who stared sleepily back grabbing a tiny fistful of JD's scrub top. "But how..?"

The police officer took a deep breath before he spoke. "I regret to inform you that Sam's mother, Kim Briggs, is currently being investigated on charges of child abuse."

Eyes wide, for a moment, JD forgot how to breathe. Dr. Cox swore several times under his breath.

"The child is to be kept in your custody while the matter is being settled," continued the officer.

As Sam rested his head against his father's chest, JD wrapped his arms tightly around him finding himself unable to look away from the bruise on his son's face. The violet and crimson splotches stood out brightly against Sammy's pale skin.

"My name is Ann. I'm with social services," explained the woman. JD continued staring at his son showing no sign of having heard her. "There are several things we really need to discuss. Is there some place we could…?" Ann continued to look at JD questioningly but he didn't reply.

"Newbie," said Perry softly, but there was still no response. "JD."

His mentor's rare use of his real name was enough to get the young doctor to finally look up.

"Why don't I take Sam and have him checked out while you take these people to one of the conference rooms so you can talk," suggested Dr. Cox.

With a dazed look in his eyes, JD reluctantly let Perry take Sam from him before slowly leading the policeman and Ann away.

Perry Cox looked down at the baby in his arms. "Well, if this isn't a shit load of crap." Sam screwed up his face as if he was about to cry. "Don't you even dare think about it." He sighed. "Time to track down the troops," he muttered to himself as he headed up to Paediatrics.

Elliot was standing outside the conference room holding Sam when JD came out. As soon as he saw her, he practically tore his son from her arms.

"Dr. Cox checked him out and said he looks okay," she said. "We're just waiting for the results of some tests to come back."

JD quietly nodded.

The woman from social services gave a sympathetic look as she joined them. "We'll be in touch with you again by the end of the week. Feel free to contact us if you have any more questions," she said patting JD on the shoulder before she and the police officer took their leave.

"I'm so sorry," Elliot spoke softly placing an arm around him.

Rocking back and forth, JD rested his chin against his son's tiny shoulder as he hugged him tightly.

"How are you doing?"

"I'm fine." JD gently placed a kiss on the top of Sam's head. "I'm fine."

"JD, you're shaking," commented Elliot feeling the small tremors through the back of his scrub top. "Maybe I should hold Sam?"

"No!" JD insisted backing away slightly. "I've got him."

Elliot bit her lip as she watched her friend, the shaking becoming more apparent. "Come on then," she said putting an arm around him. "You need to sit down." She gently led him to the doctor's lounge giving a death glare to anyone who so much as looked their way.

"Stay here," she said as she settled him on one of the couches. Making a quick sweep of the room, she shooed everyone away then ran out, quickly returning with a cup of juice. "Drink this," she commanded her tone leaving no room for argument.

JD carefully shifted Sam so he was cradling him with his left arm so he could hold the cup with his right. Sitting down beside him, Elliot remained quiet as he slowly drank the juice. He remained closed mouthed after he finished forcing Elliot to break the silence.

"JD."

He was once again staring at his son and didn't look up.

"JD? Could you tell me what happened? I only know what little Dr. Cox heard and he not always the most reliable when it comes to gossip. I mean I really can't believe that Kim could do something like that. I know we weren't the closest of friends but we worked beside each other for years and I don't think even after all she did she would ever…" Elliot waited but there was no movement from her friend. "JD, please answer me. It scares me when you're quiet like this."

Letting out a long breath, JD looked up, but instead of meeting Elliot's eyes he stared off into the distance. "A colleague of Kim's from the hospital where she works found Kim hiding out in one of their clinic rooms trying to put a cast on Sam's broken arm," he explained his voice flat and emotionless. "When the colleague asked what had happened, Kim's answer didn't make any sense. Then when she got closer she saw the bruises and smelt alcohol on Kim's breath."

"My God." Elliot covered her mouth with her right hand. "But it must have been an accident, right? Just a one time thing?"

Shrugging, JD shifted the now sleeping Sam in his arms. "I don't know. I mean that's what they're trying to found out. Apparently, Kim had a bit of a breakdown when they questioned her about it. They're going to finish the investigation, then they'll bring up charges, then they'll be a trial and then… I have to make sure Kim doesn't have any contact with Sam until it's over."

Elliot put an arm across JD's shoulders. "I'm sure it's just a misunderstanding. It'll all sort itself out. The important thing is Sam isn't too badly hurt and is going to be fine."

"Right," JD muttered rubbing his thumb over the fluff covering his son's head. Sam chose that moment to wake up and began making small noises of distress.

"He's probably hungry," commented Elliot. "Why don't I go get him something to eat?"

"Okay," replied JD in the same detached tone.

As Elliot left, she glanced back at JD and almost crashed into Perry as a result.

"Dr. Cox!" she exclaimed as she backpedalled to avoid hitting the older doctor hovering in the doorway. "How long have you been there? Never mind. Would you mind sitting with JD for awhile? I have to go get Sam some food and I'd rather not leave JD alone right now."

Perry's face scrunched up in a familiar look of disgust and annoyance.

"Please."

"Fine," Cox relented. "But I'm not going in there to hold his hand or be a shoulder for him to cry on. I'm going to go in there and sit down and watch TV as if he wasn't even there, okay?"

Elliot raised her hands in surrender. "Okay, as long as you don't go punch him in the face again."

"Hey, it's not like I planned that," Perry called after her as she left.

Striding into the room, Cox didn't even glance at JD. Instead, he grabbed the remote, threw himself onto the other couch and turned on the TV. He quickly flipped channels until he hit one of his favourite soaps. But after a few minutes of uninterrupted watching, Cox's eyes began swinging in JD's direction who was rocking Sam back and forth. Scowling, Dr. Cox shifted positions trying to concentrate on the show once more. Finally, he gave in, let out a tired sigh and hit the mute button.

"Well…?" Perry directed at the young doctor.

JD glanced up, eyebrows raised. "What?"

"Aren't you going to you know…" Dr. Cox waved his hands in the air. "…spill your guts, ask for help, whine about your problems, talk about your feelings like the little girl you are. The sort of annoying stuff you do to me every single day of my life."

"I'm fine," replied JD with Sam adding his own babble of agreement.

"Like hell you are."

Gritting his teeth, JD glared at Dr. Cox. "So what if I'm not. You've made it perfectly clear that you don't care about my pathetic little problems and certainly don't want to hear about them."

Perry's jaw fell open briefly before clenching back up again.

"Lunchtime," announced Elliot with a forced grin as she entered the room. Carla and Turk followed behind her.

"And I'm out of here," said Cox flying out of the lounge before anyone could comment.

"What…?" Elliot exclaimed as he breezed past but he was already gone. She shook her head. "And for once, I thought he actually…"

"Don't bother with him. He's not worth it," said Carla before settling down beside JD on the couch. "How are you doing, Bambi?" she asked gently rubbing a hand across his back.

JD replied with a shrug.

"What about Sam?"

"He seems alright."

"Sorry we couldn't get here sooner, but I was in surgery and Carla was busy with work. You know how it is," explained Turk with an awkward smile.

JD nodded. "It's okay."

"Well, luckily, I was here to take care of things," said Elliot placing the bag she was carrying on the table and emptying its contents. "I've got lunch for both Sam and JD since as far as I recall you haven't had anything to eat yet either. I'm afraid it's cafeteria fare but beggars can't be choosers."

"Here, why don't I take Sam and feed him while you eat?" said Carla reaching out to take the baby.

"It's okay I've got it," JD said leaning away from Carla and reaching for the baby food.

"But don't you want to…"

"I said I've got it," snapped JD.

Carla bit her lip and exchanged looks with Turk and Elliot.

"JD, she was just trying to…" Turk tried to say.

"I know," JD cut in trying to balance Sam on his lap and feed him at the same time. "But I can take of Sam myself."

Turk, Elliot and Carla sat and awkwardly made small talk while JD fed Sam and then himself refusing to let go of his son the whole time. Unfortunately, after he'd eaten, Sam began getting restless and started squirming about. He squawked in protest as his father forced him to settle back on his lap.

"Shhh… 'S okay, Sammy."

"He's probably tired of sitting still," commented Carla. "Why don't you let him crawl around a bit?"

"Oh, I could bring up some toys from paediatrics," suggested Elliot.

"No," snapped JD. "Look he's fine." He lifted up Sam who had started climbing up the back of the couch and put him back on his lap. His son responded by screwing up his now red face and starting to wail.

"Now look what you've done," said Elliot.

JD shot her a sharp glare.

Turk sighed. "JD, I know you're going through a lot right now, but I really think…"

"Shut up!" JD yelled causing Sam to wail even louder. "I can take care of my own son."

"Newbie!"

JD swung around to see Dr. Cox had returned and was now standing behind him. "What? Do you want to tell me what to do too? I know you love telling me what I'm doing wrong."

Dr. Cox opened his mouth then shut it again and tapped the folder he held against the palm of his hand. "Newbie," he repeated more softly. "The paediatrician had an ophthalmologist look at Sam and I just got his report back. He found some retinal hemorrhages." He paused as the cold feeling of dread slowly crept over everyone. "As you probably know retinal hemorrhages can be a good indication of shaken baby syndrome. So I'd like to run a MRI on Sam to check for any subdural hematomas and make sure there's no…" He trailed off.

"…brain damage," JD finished for him as his baby son continued to cry.


End file.
